My Husband Is The Killer
by one-reality-one-identity
Summary: [AU] The Investigation Team and I could never find the murderer, then suddenly Marie vanished along with the fog. I left Inaba with my brother. 5 years later, I came back. once I got back I got married to the person I love the most, Adachi. FeMcxadachi, plus Yu is her older brother.
1. Her Dilemma

A/N: Hello readers this is my first fanfiction so please be kind to me thank you. The pairings are [female protagonist x Adachi]. Also let me describe what are lovely protagonist looks like!

Female Protagonist:

Name: Runa Narukami

Age: (21)

Hair: gold-ish blonde (dirty blonde) like being in loose braided pigtails

Clothing: skirts and cardigans are her favorite

Personality: opposite from Yu Narukami. Timid, innocent, a little bit blunt.

One more thing Yu also is the older brother of Runa and she is one year younger than him.

Meaning to say she's the same age as Rise, Naoto and Kanji. Various pairing coming up!

Summary:

[AU] We couldn't find the real killer of the Inaba Murders. But all the fog that seeped out of the TV world vanished after Marie suddenly left the Velvet Room. My brother and I left Inaba peacefully. 5 years later I came back and I got married. To the person I love the most. Adachi.

The blazing sun, the quiet town and the cicadas buzzing in the nearby shrine. I'm truly home. "UUUWWWWWAAAAAA...!" "Onii-chan! Why are you crying?" "Because it's Nanako-chan's already in Middle School! And it's her first Summer Break as one!" My older brother Yu cried loudly. He's always been careful with Nanako-chan. It filled his heart when he could start acting like I was still 7 and he would take of me. He was a total Sis-con. My brother almost never visits Inaba anymore. Well since I moved here and he was back at home studying to be a doctor. "Big Bro!" Nanako-chan called for him. "Is that a voice of an angel?" Onii-chan said. "Big Bro is always saying weird things!" Nanako-chan laughed at him. "Hey, Yu!" An old husky voice called Onii-chan from afar. "Dojima-san! Long time no see!" Yu greeted our uncle. "Hey there Yu-kun!" Another voice came to to greet him. "Oh. It's you." He deadpanned. "Hey don't need to be so rude to your Brother-In-Law!" It's was Adachi, my husband. Or should I say Torhu. Hmm... I'm not used to saying his first name even though we're married. "You stole my sister's innocence, you piece of—" "Not in front of Nanako-chan!" Adachi cut Onii-chan off. "Say Yu-kun how's your girlfriend? Y'know I heard that long distance relationships are the cause of break ups." Adachi teased Onii-chan. "Stop bring Chie into this Asshole!" Onii-chan suddenly turned red. I was glad Onii-chan was back. Everything seemed to be looking a lot more comfortable. But one thing was my issue at home. Adachi. It's not like he's not doing his duties it's just that. He asks me me for impossible things. My mind wonder off into a man's perverted mind. I was meeting Rise-chan later. I hope she would understand me.

"Runa, hey Runa!" I was lost at thought but Rise-chan brought me back to reality. We're were at the Junes Food Court. This brought back lots of memories. "Sorry, Rise-chan. I was just lost at thought." I apologized to Rise-chan. "Pssh... Anyways what's up with you recently. I mean your always trying to get out of the house." "Huh? Oh yeah. Well... That's because..." While I was trying to explain I turned red. "Oh." "What do you mean oh? Rise-chan?!" "Well of course you guys are newly weds. If my knowledge in RomComs are correct you guys should like always have sex." "Rise-chan that almost never happens!" "I know, I know. It's just I thought you guys would be like two animals in heat." "Rise-chan! That's very very very... aaaaaahhhhh!" Just thinking about it makes me red. "Poor Runa, so innocent so pure. Maybe that's what turns on Adachi-san." "Stop teasing me!" "Whatever it is stop making me your excuse not to have sex with your husband." "Rise-chan you're so mean." "Yup, you're innocence is definitely turning him on." "Ah!" That made me even redder than before. "Just kidding! But Runa, make sure you wear protection!" "Rise-chan!" "What? I'm serious alright! I mean are you even sure you want to have kids? Are you even sure Adachi-san even wants to have kids?" Rise-chan did have point. Adachi never liked children.

But what about me? Whatever Adachi wants, I want too. When Adachi said he never liked big weddings, we never had a big wedding. We just registered a marriage application and then he gave a ring that's it. I'm not even sure if that's what I wanted. But I'm happy, right? I guess am. But I really am happy that I'm gonna spend my life with him. That's all that matters to me. "Hey Runa have you seen Naoto and Yosuke lately?" Rise-chan changed the subject. "No. But I heard they moved in together." "Ooh! They're taking it to the next level!" "Huh? I guess so." "At first I thought they'd never work out! But 11 months later! Wow time flies doesn't it, Runa?" "Yeah, poor Kanji-kun right? He used to like Naoto-chan. Do you think he moved on?" As I asked that Rise-chan's face flushed into a the same shade I was in when she was teasing me. "Ye-Yeah! I-I mean it's Kanji, we're talking about! He's a tough guy! Plus I think he's gay." "That's cruel, Rise-chan." "Humph. I gotta get home! I'm so busy with my work! It's not easy being an artist!" "Yeah, yeah I better go home too." "Also Runa!" "Yeah?" "You have to be straightforward with Adachi-san or you'll just keep running away! No more excuses! You can't keep me in the middle of your marriage!" After that being said, Rise-chan ran outta Junes as fast as she could.

I'm relieved having Rise-chan to talk too. Never getting to see Naoto-kun because she lived in the city, she never really got the concept of having boy problems. She and Yosuke-san were perfect. Though at first I never really saw it. They never really fought. As I walked home, I saw Adachi's car parked in the garage. He's already home. Usually he'd stay late doing overtime for Dojima-san especially since we got married. I sighed to myself and opened the front gate. Okay, that's done. Now the real battle. All I need to do is open that door. Nothing to worry about it's just my husband. Runa. IT'S JUST YOUR HUSBAND. "I'm home!" As I'd usually say. Then I wait for it. 3. 2. 1. "Welcome back!" Adachi usually greet me. "So how's Kujikawa?" He asked nonchalantly. "She's good. Naoto and Yosuke moved in together that's great, isn't it?" I told him. "Hm? Shirogane and Hanamura, seriously?! I thought they'd never last." That's what everyone thought of us. "Well they have been together for 11 months now." "Really? Oh! I made dinner, you wanna eat?" "Huh um..." I grew silent. No excuses this time. "And maybe after we're done we can finally do that thing." He whispered into my ear. "No! I have a dinner with someone!" I stopped him. Runa you coward! "With who?" "Rise-chan!" I quickly thought of her. Damn she's gonna get so mad at me. "But didn't you just see her earlier?" "Yeah but this time it's with Kanji-kun!" "Tatsumi? Alright fine but dinner where?" "In Aiya! I'll be back before 11!" I hurried to the door and slammed it on my way out. I mentally screamed at myself. Then I quickly dialed Rise-chan's cellphone number.

"You idiot! You know how much I wanted to get drunk?!" Rise-chan scolded me. "Eh? Rise, you're already drunk." Kanji pointed out. "ALONE?!" She finished. "Sorry I couldn't do it." I didn't even let him finish his sentence before I ran my mouth. "Well aren't you guys married? Isn't this normal?" Kanji asked. Surprisingly he was being the rational one. "Yeah, but we barely even touched each other during the honeymoon!" I explained. "If you keep ignoring him, he'll leave you!" Rise-chan shouted. "H-hey! We kiss and hug a-and sometimes w-w-we hold hands!" I blushed feeling somewhat proud. "Pssshawww! That's nothing! Y'know high schoolers these days fuck every other day! What you're doing is nothing! Are you still a virgin?!" Rise-chan destroyed the only pride I had left for myself. "Rise, at least she has a love life. Unlike you, you haven't been in the game for a long time that would consider you being a virgin again." Kanji-kun defends me. "I haven't been in the game since college so what?!" "You're twenty-one." Kanji-kun pointed out. "4 years isn't very long Kanji!" Rise-chan made an excuse. "But do you think I should apologize to him?" I asked them. "To be honest he hasn't even mad a major role in the chapter yet so go for it!" Rise-chan told me. "Go. Before Rise gets even more drunk." Kanji-kun's words struck me the most. "What seriously Kanji's words STRUCK YOU THE MOST?!" Rise-chan complained. "Goddammit stop reading her mind!" I exited Aiya and went back home.

I excitedly opened the door. I have to face Adachi, now or never! "I'm home!" I yelled. I walked into the living room to see him watching the news and drinking some beer. "Oh yeah! You're back!" I ran towards and gave him a hug. "Woah! Aren't we all happy today!" He said surprised. I hugged even tighter and after awhile he put his arms around me. "So now you wanna what." He said to break the silence. "You always break the mood don't you." "Haha...Ouch..." The atmosphere was grew heavy. There was a long silence. "Sorry, Adachi." "Hm? What're you sorry about?" He asked confused. "Well you know how I've been avoiding your requests. It's because I'm scarred. I feel that like the way it is now, but I also feel that I should make you happy as well. Rise-chan said doing those things is normal for a married couple. So did Kanji-kun. I'm not sure if I'm ready! Or-or..." I was panicking I don't know what to say next. I closed my eyes and felt Adachi hold my hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way. I love you and I don't want to pressure you into doing things you're not comfortable with. So I'm sorry. It's my fault." He squeezed my hand and gave me a hurt look. "No it's my fault Adachi!" "Runa, that's nice and all but really it's my fault." "Adachi! I'm the one who made excuses, I should've been more straightforward to you!" "I know and I forgive for that but I pressure you so I'll be taking this fault." "Aaarghh... Adachi! Oh?" I stopped when my phone rang. Rise-chan was calling me. She could've picked a better timing. I answered anyways knowing she'd be complaining the next day if I didn't answer. "Hello? Rise-chan?" "Put me on speakerphone." So I did. "Hello can Adachi-san hear me?!" "Yeah I can whaddya want Kujikawa?!" "Ahem, I'll start by saying it's both your fault! Fucking shits I had to listen to you argue who's at fault it was cute when it never happened! So just go and say it's no one's fault and leave it at that! Got it?!" Rise-chan furiously hung up. "Geez is that woman crazy when's drunk." Adachi commented. "T-t-tohru?" "Huh?" He looked surprised when I called him by his first name. "That's the first time you've ever called me that." He turned red. I smiled to myself seeing how cute he was being all flustered when I call him by that name. "Tohru!" "Stop." His face became redder and redder every time I said his name. "Tohru." "Stop it already!" "Tohru?" "If you keep saying my name I won't be able to hold myself back." I too became red as him. "I-I don't mind..." "Alright, you asked for it."

Then I spent a long time with my husband Tohru.

A/N: Okay, that's the first chapter. Tell me if you like it. Um more on Siscon Yu later on. Please follow or favorite. Thanks again. Until next time. (o^^o)


	2. Her Troubles (part 1)

Her Troubles

Summer, it's that time every year where students hang out with their friends, free from school. I was still working at day care, so I had free days off. Today, I planned to spent time with Rise-chan, but today was a little different. Naoto-chan was coming home today. She came to visit her ailing grandfather and would leave after the festival. She promised to hang out with us in the Junes Food Court. It's been so long.

I headed out downstairs, to see Adachi making his morning coffee. "Good Morning!" I greeted. "'Morning, hey you're up early." He noted. "Well... I'm meeting Rise-chan and Naoto-chan in Junes!" I walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "Oh, well at least you get more days off then I do." He sighed. "Hehe... You'll be fine, just work hard, ok?" I tried to cheer him up. "I'm really proud of my cute wife!" He pinched my cheek. "H-h-hey! That hurts!" He loves teasing me, doesn't he. "Okay, okay, I'll stop, so stop pouting!" "I'm not pouting..." I'm pouting. "Yeah, sure. You tell yourself that alright! I'm leaving, tell Kujikawa and Shirogane I said 'hi'." He ruffled my hair and headed off. "Um, work hard today!" What? I'm not even sure what I said. He simply gave a caring smile and headed out. As I saw him out, I remembered, I gotta get ready soon!

At Junes, I saw Rise-chan playing with her phone. "Rise-chan!" I called out for her. "Oh hey! There you are! I've been waiting since forever!" She grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the table. "So we're still waiting for the guest of honor?" Rise sighed. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing, really it's nothing. It's just been a long time since I've seen her, y'know... It's been like I don't know a year? Maybe it's just nervous. I don't really know why, I-i... Woah! Sorry I've been running my mouth lately." I was a bit worried for Rise, what could be on her mind that could bother so much. "Are you scared of seeing Naoto-chan?" "Huh? Me? It's hard to explain" She looked down. "Are you jealous because you want her boyfriend" I teased. "No." She blatantly said. "Oh." I sounded a bit disappointed. I really hoped for a juicy drama scene where two best friends fight it out over incompetent man's love.

There was an awkward silence, where is Naoto-chan?! "Are you alright? Have I come in a bad time?" Naoto-chan broke the silence. We both jump out of out seats when Naoto-chan came. "Naoto, goddammit! Why the hell are you so late?" Rise-chan complained. "Is ten minutes considered late, then I apologized for my tardiness." Naoto-chan polite as ever. "I think a 'hello' or a 'hi how're you doing' is an order?" I said hugging Naoto-chan. "I believe so. So how have you all been doing, I've missed you all so!" Pulling for a group hug. "But where is Yukiko-san and Chie-san?" Naoto-chan asked. "We're gonna meet them another time! Right now it's just us, the first year girls of the investigation team!" Rise-chan fisted up in the air. Investigation Team, it's been a long time since I've heard it. Rise-chan laughed awkwardly and the three of us looked down scornfully. "Hey now Naoto-chan just got here let's not talk about that anymore!" I tried to change the subject.

It was finally time to catch up with each other. We grabbed a couple drinks, at first we just sat down drinking quietly. "So how's things going on with you and Yosuke? Everything's alright?" Rise-chan asked Naoto-chan to break the silence. "That's a touchy subject right now, but how are things going on with Adachi-san, Runa-chan?" Oh great she's passing it on to me. "Oh y'know same old same old. Hehe... Rise-chan how's your non-existence boyfriend of yours!" Rise-chan glared at me. Bullseye. "How dare you insult my love life!" She pointed at me. "What's there to insult?" Naoto-chan calmly drank her tea. Another bullseye. "Why are you guys so mean just because you got a husband and a boyfriend doesn't mean you get to insult a friends' relationship status!" She slumped down to her chair. "Oh c'mon Rise-chan we're just teasing you!" I patted her back.

We caught up with Naoto-chan and she told us, how Yosuke-san got to manage the Junes in the city. "Wow, Yosuke-san is working hard! Who knew he would take over the 'family business'!" I felt very proud of Yosuke-san. "Y-yeah..." Naoto-chan looked down. "Anything wrong?" Rise-chan asked Naoto-chan. "Oh! No, nothing... Nothing wrong..." She was obviously lying. "Liar, c'mon we're friends tell us." Rise-chan pushed Naoto-chan. "It's alright Naoto-chan, you don't have to tell us. We'll understand if you don't want to tell us." I assured her. "Runa-chan..." She looked at me. "Aaarrggghhh... I've had enough with you! I'm gonna buy more drinks for us!" Rise-chan slammed the table as she stood up. "Rise-chan are you feeling well?" Naoto-chan asked. "Yes!" Then she stormed off. "Hang on... I'll talk to her." I ran over to Rise-chan. "Rise-chan! Hey wait up!" I called her over. "Huh? R-Runa?! What're you doing here?!" She sounded surprised. "Why are you so mad at Naoto?" "What? Oh... I'm not comfortable talking about it..." She got the drinks from the vending machine. "I see. Then please tell me! I'm your friend and I want—no I have to listen to your problems because... Because you're my best friend!" "Ahhh... You're persistent aren't you?" Rise-chan sighed. "C'mon, Naoto waiting for us." We walked back to Naoto-chan to see Kanji-kun talking to her. "Kanji-kun! What're you doing here?" We were both surprised. "Oh... Hey Runa... Rise. I was just saying hi to Naoto. I was about to leave. Uh.. Bye. It's good seeing you Naoto." He stood up and awkwardly walked past us. After Kanji left Rise stayed quiet for a long time.

"Wow, Naoto-chan that's great!" We continued catching up.

"Thank you, Runa-chan, I hope it works!" Naoto-chan smiled.

"Rise-chan are you ok?" I asked her. But she stilled kept quiet.

"Well I must be going now. It was fun catching up, let's do this again. Goodbye." Naoto-chan bid farewell. "Bye Naoto-chan." I waved goodbye. It was late in the afternoon. Should I start making dinner? I looked at Rise-chan and saw her looking down. "Rise-chan. Naoto-chan left already." "Oh? Ok then I'll go—" I grabbed her as she stood up. "What?" "Please tell me what's wrong. Please?" I pleaded her. "It's nothing..." She pulled her hand away from me. "No, it's not!" I stood up. "...it's not Naoto... It's about Kanji." She went back to her seat. "Kanji told me one night we were drinking that he still liked Naoto." She stopped for awhile. "But don't you like Kanji?" She told me one night when she was drunk that she shouted random things near my house. So she stayed at my place well next morning she regretted everything she told me. "Fuck, yes I do. And that idiot plans to confess to her during the festival!" "But Naoto-chan has a boyfriend!" "I know! But that idiot just wants to do whatever he wants! Fuck him! I hate him." She turned red. "Oh Rise-chan... What're we gonna do?" "Fuck him! I got give a shit on what he does. He's an asshole." She looked away growing redder and redder. Is this what they call a 'tsundere'?!

As we parted ways I thought, I need to talk to Kanji! And dinner.

As Adachi came home, I was still cooking dinner. He dropped his bag and jacket on the floor and fell on the couch. I was used to it. "Hey, how was Kujikawa and Shirogane?" He said but it was a bit muffled because he face-first on the couch. "It was fine, how about you? You seem tired." I continued cooking. "What gave you that idea? No but work was fine." He stood up and got behind me. He hugged from the behind. "I missed my cute wife." He whispered in my ear. "Hey! I'm cooking!" I told him as I became red. "Pfft...hahahaha..." He started to laugh. "What?" I asked him still red. "You're so red!" He continued to laugh. "H-hey, stop it already!" I grew even more red than the tomato I was cutting. "Alright alright! I'll let you continue." He ruffled my hair and walked back to the couch.

After we finished dinner, Adachi opted himself to wash the dishes. I headed up to our room. I checked my phone to see what time it was then I noticed new messages from Rise-chan.

**2 New Messages**

**Rise** [6:59]

help ＼(●o○;)ノ

yosuke is comin 2 da festival (-'๏_๏'-)

where r u?

ANSWER ME!

**Rise** [7:24]

kanji is still gnna do it!｢(#Φ益 Φo)∩

WHY HAVENT YOU RELPIED

fukin kanji 凸 (ಠД ಠ)凸

ANSWER ME ASAP

I quickly texted her back.

**Me** [8:13]

sorry. dinner. (シ_ _)シ

what u gonna do?

should i talk to him? (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑

and sent.

My phone chimed after a few seconds. Rise-chan sure types fast.

**Rise** [8:13]

BITCH DONT USE EMOJIS LIGHTLY

jk

srs i think u should (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ

i tried

did not work (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)

**Me** [8:14]

tomorrow afterwork ill try (ó㉨ò)

but how are you holding up? (๑ ऀืົཽ₍₍ළ₎₎ ऀืົཽ)✧

It took awhile for Rise-chan to reply but when she did it was simple.

**Rise** [8:19]

fine

thanks runa

**part 1 done whew part 2 will be uh... some time soon... I'm not good at updates...**

**but sure I'll get part 2 done**

**ok I'm going to work on part 2 but expect it tomorrow just pray it comes**

**cool cool**


	3. Her Troubles (part 2)

Her Troubles (part 2)

Yesterday was a bit messy but I have to fix it. For Rise-chan and to protect Kanji-kun from Yosuke-san. I was so absent-minded during work. "Runa-sensei! Let's play!" One of the kids in day care pulled my hand. "Uh.. Alright stop pulling!" I told him. "Runa-sensei!" The other kids called me. "Alright let's play!" I ran towards them then I noticed Kanji-kun walking by. "Kanji-kun!" I called him over. "Oh hey Runa... I got your text but I think I got here to early." Seeing I was still playing with the kids. "Oh no! Why don't you play with them! You can wait until my shift ends!" I pulled him to play with the kids. "Hey guys I found new meat!" I called over the kids and they welcomed Kanji-kun in their game. One by one the kids went home. And I cheerfully bid them farewell. "Bye Runa-sensei!" Last of the kids waved goodbye. "See you tomorrow!" I smiled to her. "Well they're full energy." Kanji-kun smiled to himself. "Yeah." I smiled looking at the girl who left earlier, she held her mother's hand and told her day. And the mother laughed along with her story. "Runa?" Kanji-kun pulled me back into reality. "Sorry, I was just... Oh yeah I called you because I needed to talk to you." I pulled off my apron and set it down. "Let me grab my things ok?" I said.

"Rise-chan told me about you and Naoto-chan!" I started. "I know." He said gruffly. "Well I think you shouldn't!" I suddenly stopped walking. "Well, I need to." He quickly replied. "That's a lame excuse! Think about Naoto-chan and Yosuke-san! How will they react?! I'm sure you know the consequences!" I yelled at him. Scolding him as if he were one of the kids at the day care. "Yes! I know!" He countered. "Then why do you plan to continue? I need to know!" "I'm confused." He looked at me his face flushed of embarrassed. What? Just by looking at him makes me embarrassed. "It's because... I've always had feeling for Naoto but when..." He held his chest, still flushed. "But when I started having feelings for Rise... It just... it didn't make sense. So I thought..." He sighed. I know this. It's what I like to Psuedo-Crush. You think you have a crush on this person but you actually have a crush on this person. It's confusing. "I need her to know. I just need her to know!" "Why wait!" I grabbed Kanji-kun's hand. "Let's tell her now!" "What? B-but.." "No excuses let's do it!" "Runa... Ok! You're coming with me right!" He felt the burst of adrenaline flowing through his veins. "Let's let everyone know!" I quickly opened my phone and started to text Yukiko-san. "What are you doing?! Why does everyone need to know?!" Shocked by my sentence. "Why? Because friends are there for your ups and downs, even getting rejected by a girl you like for many years even though she has a boyfriend. Not to make fun of you but to encourage you but later on we will make fun of you. No promises on that." "Don't say that casually!" He started to tear up. "Fine, I'll just call Naoto-chan." He sigh, relieved, he walked ahead as I texted Naoto-chan

**Me** to **Rise**, **Naoto** [2:36]

Hey Kanji needs 2 talk 2 u

(┌・。・)┌

I mentally apologized to Kanji-kun, but I just had to.

A few seconds past my phone chimed must be Rise-chan's reply.

**Rise** [2:36]

it bettr b gud

?( ؕؔʘ̥̥̥̥ ه ؔؕʘ̥̥̥̥ )

but where

After reading Rise-chan's text my phone chimed once more.

**Naoto** [2:37]

I see where shall I meet you?

Oh right. "Hey Kanji-kun where should we meet Naoto-chan?" I asked him. "Probably by Aiya? Yeah. By Aiya." He quickly decided. I told Rise-chan and Naoto-chan through text after he told me. We got on the bus to go to the Central Shopping District.

As we got to Aiya, Rise-chan and Naoto-chan were right in front of the shop. They were confused and surprise at each other's visit to Aiya. "Runa why is Naoto here? Did Kanji invite her?" Rise-chan asked me. "No I invited both of you here because Kanji-kun wanted to tell Naoto-chan something and Rise-chan wanted to tell Kanji-kun something." I said innocently. Rise-chan stayed quiet. "I see so Kanji-kun what is it?" Naoto-chan calmly said. "Well you see... it's just that... I like you!" He announced. He sounded like a high schooler confessing to his crush on the rooftop. "Kanji-kun I appreciate that but—" Naoto-chan was quickly cut off by Kanji-kun. "But it seems that I like Rise even more!" He looked at her flushed into a bright red. Rise-chan looked at him and also became red. "K-kanji... You... YOU MORON!" She yelled at him with tears in her eyes. "I hate you I hate you hate hate hate you I hate you... I LOVE YOU! You dumb moron!" She cried hitting Kanji repeatedly. I slowly approached Naoto-chan. "Not feeling too left out?" I asked. "No, quite the opposite, his confession to me was turnabout to a confession for Rise-chan. It make me smile that it was his confession to me sparked this budding love." There were tears in Naoto-chan. She was crying, for them? Or is it that Kanji-kun gave his feeling to Rise-chan instead? No. Right now Rise-chan and Kanji-kun new founded love.

As I got back home I saw a wide array of sushi on the dining table. Then I saw Adachi sitting on the couch, laid back and watching tv while drinking beer. "Someone's home early." I place my keys down on the table. "Oh yeah! I got lazy to cook so I just stopped by Junes and saw sushi and I thought 'why not'." I giggled after he finished his sentence, yup that's my husband. I sat down beside him laying my head by chest feeling his heart beat and his chest rise and fall. He kissed my forehead lightly as we were watching tv. "Hey, Adachi.." "Yeah, what's up?" "I was thinking if another guy confesses his love to me, how would you react?" I asked him out of the blue. If Kanji-kun did confess in front of Yosuke-san and Naoto-chan. How would Yosuke react? "I would punch in the face." He answered. "That's it?" I said a bit disappointed at his reply. "No, then I would arrest him and show him real police brutality. I'm joking at the last part well about the Police brutality one." He held me closer to him. "Uhuh." "Why're you asking?" "Well..." Then I told him everything about Rise-chan and Kanji-kun. I showed him the texts I sent and he laughed at the emojis we used. He listened to every word I said and react the way I reacted. "You're a good friend to them." He said. "Why?" "Because their troubles are your troubles." My troubles? "At least you had a good day." "You listened to me talk, now I wanna hear your story." I smiled warmly to him. "Well Dojima-san has been a pain lately, telling me to chase after a missing dog case and once I've found it. Another missing pet or child comes along." He complained. "People should keep an eye on their pets and...kids...?" We both laugh and spent the night complaining, well it was mostly Adachi, but my chest felt lighter whenever I was with Adachi.

**I DID IT! ;u; part 2 in the same day boom I'm the best jk I'm not**

**next chapter will be on whenever I go to sleep early.**

**so never! jk it'll be there... I'm still thinking...**


	4. Her Mother

Her Mother

She was a shy and innocent girl. He was a straightforward kind of guy. While their mother, well she was mother like her brother. But a little more extreme. She was straightforward, happy-go-lucky, a live in the moment type of person. Though she encourages her husband in pursuing a job out of the country. She encourages her little brother to relax and spent time with his daughter. She encourages her children to reach out to others. She encourages and helps that it becomes suffocating to her daughter. Her daughter married at a young age, she was like her. Married to an older man, she was also. But had no children, why? She never had a wedding ceremony well a proper one. She worried about her. Is she alright? Is she being treated right? She worries to suffocating to her daughter.

"Yes, mom, I'm fine. We've just arrived. Can you stop worrying already? Ok, ok, I love you mom." She hung up the phone. Runa had finally arrived at their new home along with her newly wedded husband, Adachi. "Geez, and that's my mother-in-law?!" Adachi said after she hung up the phone. "She's worries a lot but you'll love her." She said kissing her husband's cheek. "We're still in the car y'know. Accidents happen if we have car sex..." He slyly said softly kissing his wife's lips in a supple manner. After he released from he kiss, his wife touched her lips gently and looked at him innocently. She's so cute and defenseless, I love her he thought. "L-let's start unpacking!" She went out of her daze. Still red from the kiss, she got out of the car and opened the trunk to unload their items. It was the start of their marriage.

"I'm thinking this 'Weekend At Mom's' is a total sham." She said to her daughter as they were walking the city streets. "What? What makes you say that?" Her daughter sounded a bit confused. "Well you don't call unless you need to. And when you come home it's usually to visit your brother." Her mother said as she headed into City Junes. "Well... Yeah, but I mean I want to spend time with you too!" She caught up to her mother. "No, you wanted to visit Yu, then you found out he's was out so you said, 'Hey mom! Let's hang out this weekend, just you and me!' Please Runa you never surprise visit me." She got it right. Runa never visits without calling her mother. Runa softly sighed to herself. "Yeah, I guess." "Anyways, when are you planning?" Her mother changed the subject. "Planning? For what?" Runa was a bit confused by her mother. "Planning to have kids. So when?" She happily said as they reached the women's department. "Not anytime soon. Why?" "What?!" Her mother was dumbfounded. "When I got married, not even our first year together we had your brother." Runa rolled her eyes. Not this again. She thought. "And I'm getting old, I might not live long to see them grow up!" "Mom, you're not even close to 60... I'm pretty sure you'll live longer that you'd expect." "Oh, but I'm just so excited for my baby girl..." She pinched her daughter's cheek. "But if you were... What do you want a boy or a girl?" "Mom!" "I'm just saying..."

*ring* *ring* She picked up her phone from her bedside table. "...hello?" Runa mumbled for it was 2 in the morning and someone was calling her. "Runa!" It was her brother. His voice sounded panicked and worried. "Oh hey what's wrong?" She hopped off of bed to find a better signal. "It's dad! He got a seizure. And and..." He almost sounded as if he was crying. Was he? She hoped he was alright. "Whoa slow down what happened." "He was just sleeping then Mom notice he was twitching and then oh god. Runa you have to come now or at least soon as possible." "Ok, I'm gonna head there right now." She grabbed a pair of pants and she prepared coffee for herself and on the road. As she was getting ready to leave, she awoke her sleeping husband. "You're up early." He said. "Yeah, dad's in the hospital. I need to go." "And who's taking you there? The train station isn't open and there are no buses coming in until 6." He reminded her. "Oh that's right. I'll just take my bike there." "No, too dangerous, I'll drive you there." He told her, grabbing his car keys. He headed upstairs to wear some pants. As he got down she was ready with 2 cups of coffee and she handed it to him. He softly smiled. "...thanks." Then we headed off.

As they got to the hospital where her dad was staying it was already half-past 4. There they saw Yu in the lobby. Yu explained everything to Runa there and she broke down into tears. Her father got into a coma. Yu hugged his little sister and cried with her. Adachi stood there with a blank look in his eye. Runa saw her mother, eyes red from all the crying. She saw bruises on her fingers. She knows that when her mom was scared she would hold back the tears by pinching her fingers. She was silent. She knew her mom would always say have kids before we leave or worry about every single moment of her life. But it stopped suffocating her, in fact she was suffocating her mother, with worry, doubt and so much more. She too had a facade. Her strong happy self was just really weak and sad. She only found strength in others. "Mom." Runa called her but she didn't answer. "Mom?" Runa tried again. But it was the same, she didn't answer nor react. When Runa tried again and again she gave up and laid her head down on her mother's shoulder. "Mom, I love you." Runa quietly said.

**ok I've been updating frequently woo... are you proud of me now mom...**

**oh about the mom chapter idk im sad too man.**

**I was thinking about my mom when I wrote this**

**don't judge**


	5. His Day

His Day

**It's a little dark bc suicide and swearing you have been warned.**

'It's all your fault.' The voices kept repeating. 'She was a bitch, a lying two-faced bitch.' Stop that. Shut up. 'She a fucking whore! She acts all clueless but you know what she did.' Fuck you. 'Hahahaha...' The voices laughed and then— He suddenly woke up. His alarm ringing and ringing, he for fully turn it off. He stared at the time, holding the clock, hearing it's annoying ticking noises. He threw it on the ground. Good thing the floor had a carpet to muffle the sound of its fall. He quickly got up and changed into his everyday work clothes. The same red tie. The same navy blue suit he wore. He headed down stairs to the scent of coffee. He hated it. He smelled it everywhere in the station. It was what that old man inhaled. Coffee. It was disgusting but he dealt with it. "Morning!" He saw his wife, Runa greet him, smiling so happily. It annoying if he woke up from a bad dream or from an annoying dream. "Yeah, good morning!" He put on his a small smile to make sure she won't ask any questions. She was a good kid too good to be true. Runa placed his coffee down and gave a small kiss. How? How was he able to get such a wife. He still wondered on that.

As he came to work, he rubbed the back of his neck and headed for his desk. His coworkers if he'd pass by them would say good morning. As if he'd cared. After the old man became captain, Adachi was partner-less, so when he was usually stuck with paperwork. Or if he's lucky they give him a case but it usually associated with lost pets. He hated it. He hated his job in the sticks. Why I am still here he thought. Here in the sticks you barely use your gun. He slumped down his chair. He looked at his desk and saw reports that were due soon. And since the old man was his boss he would scold him ten times as much as he did before.

It was a little after lunch when he saw the old man run out of his office. He quickly stopped. "Adachi! I need you to come with me!" He yelled at him. Oh great what now. Adachi thought. "Yes, Dojima-san." He stood up and grabbed his jacket. "Hurry up will ya!" Dojima yelled at Adachi again. And so Adachi did. "So what's the problem, Dojima-san?" He asked, trying to keep up with Dojima's pace. "There was a call, they said there were gunshots heard near Ms. Miyama's house." He explained. "And you need me why?" Adachi asked. "Backup. You have your gun?" Adachi eyes widen as he heard Dojima say gun. "Yeah... Do we need it?" "Maybe." He grinned to himself. It was a good day. "Stop smiling like an idiot? Why the hell are you smiling?!" Dojima hit his head. "Ow... You know just thinking about when we were still partners..." Adachi said nonchalantly. "Well not now. We have to work!" Geez, that's all he does Adachi thought.

As they got there, they already saw police officers there. They exited the car and Dojima was surrounded by other officers. "What's the status?" Dojima ordered. "Gunshots came from inside of Ms. Miyama's house, it was reported by her neighbor Ms. Tanaka." One of the officers said. Ms. Miyama's house is locked we are still waiting for a warrant." The other officer added. "Husband?" Dojima asked. "No, none sir. But apparently she is a single mother." Another officer quickly replied. "Sir we got the warrant!" "Well what're you waiting for?" Adachi followed Dojima to the front door. "Excuse me! Ms. Miyama, Police!" He banged the door. "Ms. Miyama?" He banged the door again. "No answer." He gave a signal and kicked the door open. "Check if it's all clear!" Dojima ordered them. Adachi checked the bathroom. "All clear!" He shouted. Then there was an ominous feeling coming from the bedroom. He slowly opened the door. There were gunshots alright. It was brought to her own head. Ms. Miyama killed herself. Adachi called over Dojima and the other officers. There was a piece of paper on the bed. Must be her suicide note. Adachi walked closer to inspect the note. 'I'm sorry baby girl, mommy can't live like this.' Is what the note said. He checked the body two gunshots. One of the wall, she must of missed or maybe reconsidering it. And the second one, through her head. He looked at her corpse not with pity but with disgust. He never liked her anyways. She was always loud and nosy. He was a bit relieved she was dead. He walked away from her without any care for her whatsoever. Now he had to do this report.

Back in the station, a lot of officers worked on but with guilt in there hearts especially the newbies. Dojima was used to it and Adachi never cared. He just wrote the report on it. As the day ended, he thought of going out for a drink but he had no one to drink with so he went straight home. Runa was no where to be seen. "I'm home!" And no one answered him. He saw food on the table and a small note attach to food. 'Dojima-san called over for something important just heat up the food.' What does the old man want with Runa he quickly thought. He ate dinner alone watching tv and drank his beer. It reminded him before he married Runa. Eating leftovers, beer and tv. He chugged his seventh beer and slammed on the table. "Fucking bitch..." He yelled at the tv but the tv was off. Who was he yelling at? "It's cause of you, you lying bitch. Die die burn in hell! That's what you get you bitch!" He was drunk and alone. "Stupid high school bitch! They all want Nametam—fuck that guy! I'm better than you! I have a wife now." 'It's all your fault' the voices were back. Repeating the same thing. It's. All. Your. Fault. "Shutupshutupshutupshutup..." He held his head. "Shut the fuck up!" He yelled and saw Runa at the front door. "Adachi, you're drunk!" She said. She was holding something in her arms like a child. Whose child? "Why do you have that?" I pointed at what she was holding. "Dojima-san said its 's. He asked me to take care of her for the time being. He's gonna deal with the paperwork and she'll be going to child services." She explained. "So it's not ours?" He sounded a bit disappointed. "It's not." She looked up to Adachi and placed her forehead on his.

Adachi fell asleep on the couch after awhile. She knew her husband didn't want kids, she knew he didn't particularly like kids. In fact he tolerated them. And they knew they could never have one.

**wtf is wrong with me THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE FAMILY**

**I know I know but let just let me have this**

**drama bitches**

**also double update be proud.**


End file.
